


Pour some sugar on me

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: When Light's fantasies go wild.





	Pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

> To write this oneshot fic. I was inspired with song from a band Def leppard - "Pour some sugar on me"  
This is my first story ever and I am new to this fandom. So all of you fell free to tell me how you like this story, if it's good or bad. I have few more ideas for longer stories but I wanted to try to write something shorter at first. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> E

They were sitting on the bed in their room and there were heard only L's tipping on his laptop. Light was quietly reading his book.

It was only 8 p.m. but L dismissed all members of the task force earlier, because there were not much to do on that case anyway. Light and him were handcuffed together for almost 3 months now and nothing from an importance for that case hadn't happened in long time.

And L was bored. 

And he was unhappy when he had to wait.

He sighed heavily and resumed his research. He didn't actually search for any clues on Kira case but out of boredom he searched for some cake recipes for Watari to make him. 

Then he felt desire to listen some music. It was few months ago when he last time heard some proper music. Maybe the last time when he played his playlist was before Kira case. He didn't remember.  
He did not want to disturb Light with his music, because he didn't know what kind of music Light would prefer, but maybe this one night Light would "survive" his tastes in music. 

Or maybe Light would not mind because he has the same taste as him..?

" Light-kun?"

" Hmm..?"

" Would it be ok if I 'play' some music?"

" Depends..."

" Well...actually I would like to listen some rock music tonight, some classic, nothing too loud... "

"Ok then... "

" Which music do you prefer Light-kun?"

" Classical and classical rock as well."

" Well, that would not be the problem then?"

" It's ok, Ryuzaki. I don't mind that much."

"Ok."

L flipped through his list of music and didn't now what to play. He wanted to hear all songs at once, but because that was impossible, so he must choose one to start. But which one?

Then his eyes stopped at one of his favorite songs, and then he decides to play that one.

It started and, he resumed his searching for some new recipes.

Light had resumed reading his book, and he didn't quite catch what kind of song it was. It passed few moments into that song and his brain had regisered it when it started to repeat title of that song...

... Pour some sugar on me  
in the name of love...

And the lyrics goes on, tempting, seducing.  
Light blinked, looked at L. He has neutral expression on his face like nothing had happened.

But what had happened actually??

Light didn't know. He only carefully listened the song and his mind had gone 'little' crazy, imagining crazy 'things' and toying with him.

What the-...!??

He tried to concentrate on his reading, but failed. Besides, he started to imagine L naked, dancing before him in the rhythm of the song. And how Light himself is pouring sugar in L's mouth and on his smooth, pale, delicious skin. Shit. Then touching L while detective is shuddering beneath his touch. Then he traveled his lips and tongue on that sugary and sticky skin. L moaning Light's name, pleading for more. Then he started to kiss detective's lips and the kisses grew more passionate as the time passed.

Sugar everywhere...

...and I can't get enough...

He imagines those deep dark eyes looking in him. They were seducing him. Embracing him.

NO!

Light shivered. Hypnotized by music, he didn't realize that moan had escaped his throat.

L turned surprised look at Light. Light's head was jerked slightly backwards. His lips were partly open, licking and biting his delicate lower lip. Then he had realized that detective is looking at him. Song was almost over, and he was waking from his trance. He straightened himself and cleared his throat.

" Sorry I were lost in the music a little."

Only " Mhmmm.." was L's reply. He had continued to stare at Light. Light felt little bit nervous and embarrassed and had pretended that he is resumed reading the book. Again.

" I like that song too. It's one of my favorite."

Well ok....

"Ok, but 'You' don't need to stare at me like that, you now?"

But that was hot, Light... L thought to himself.

L only smiled at him and head back at his laptop. Light released a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. He was still pretending that he is reading a book. But his mind was elsewhere. He tried not to think about 'it' but his thoughts did not want to listen his commands.

What is wrong with me?

Light felt very confused. He tried to calm himself down. Tried to relax, but without any success. He sighed again, maybe for tenth time in the past five minutes. L looked from his laptop at Light. 

What's bothering you Light-kun?" Light avoided his gaze and unconsciously sighed again. Dammit. L narrowed his eyes at Light, and he tugged at the chain that was connecting them. Then pulled it. Light had bumped on bed and very close to L. He had lifted himself on his elbows only to met L's eyes watching him closely. He tried his best to hide every emotion from his face and to stop himself from shivering. 

"What the hell Ryuzaki?!"

"I should ask you that, Light." was L's reply to that.

Light wanted to move away, but he could not move a muscle. He only looked to that deep dark eyes and had wished to be able to look at them forever. 

L felt rush of feelings again, when Light was so close to him. That kind of feelings were unknown to him before he met the other boy.

In the beginning he was unsure of what kind of feeling those were, but he started to realize that it was attraction. A strong one. He decided to hide his attraction from Light but sometimes he just couldn't help himself and was trying to get close to him. He wanted to feel him near his body, to look at those beautiful amber eyes, and maybe to touch him. And now he was so close him. He couldn't resist his chance this time, and he kissed Light's lips. Light's eyes had widened in shock, but L's were closed. He wanted to savor that moment, because he was not sure of what would happen next. 

There were two options: Light punching him in the face or Light replying to his kiss. It was the latter, and he was glad that he is allowed to kiss him. Light had panicked at first then he relaxed and deepened the kiss. It was sweet and passionate.  
They breathed heavily after, but were smiling. Then the laptop had started to play next song on L's list of songs - W.A.S.P. - Wild child. 

L grinned at Light, and they resumed their kissing session while enjoying the song playing in the background.

They didn't care what tomorrow would bring. For the first time in their lives they allowed themselves to enjoy the moment.


End file.
